X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Wolverine III
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE WHAT WE KNOW: Jackman confirmed that there have at least been talks of making James Mangold's follow-up to The Wolverine being an adaptation of Mark Millar and Steve McNiven's Old Man Logan. "We did look at that, because I am rapidly approaching Old Man Logan! Laughs. It does, some mornings, feel like the most appropriate way to go. That's in the mix of discussions, yeah." MONITOR'S NOTES: In order to turn this series in to a X-Men movie there will need some changes to be made since they cannot use any of the Marvel Cinematic Universe character. COMIC BOOK BIO: Old Man Logan is a character in an eight-issue story arc in the Wolverine ongoing series by the writer Mark Millar and artist Steve McNiven that debuted with Wolverine #66 in June 2008. Set more than fifty years in the future, it features a similar set up to another Millar book, Wanted, in which the world's super villains ganged together to finally destroy almost all superheroes.XXXWhen the villains attacked, Logan was in the mansion until an explosion that killed Jubilee happened showing a full roster of X men villains. Wolverine killed every one of them only to reveal the enemies were illusions created by Mysterio and Wolverine actually killed the whole X men. Wolverine left the mansion broken and tried to kill himself but failed. Wolverine then decided to never draw his claws again and became a pacifist.XXXLogan lives with his wife Maureen, his son Scotty and daughter Jade on a plot of land in Sacramento, California, now part of land known as "Hulkland". He requires money to pay his rent to the landlords of this territory: the descendants of Bruce Banner, the Hulk, who are a product of years of incestuous procreation originating with Banner and his first cousin She-Hulk. In order to pay off his rent, Logan accepts a job from Hawkeye: help him navigate across the country and deliver a secret package, possibly illegal.XXXThey Journey across America which is now owned by the new Kingpin (originally Magneto), Doctor Doom, and the Red Skull (who's now the president). They make their Journey finally reaching their destination of New Babylon. It then turned out Hawkeye's package was the super soldier serum and he was helping out on a revolution only to realize it was a sting. Hawkeye was killed and Logan was knocked out. The bodies were then taken to the Red Skull (dressed as Captain America) where Wolverine gained consciousness and fought the Red Skull. Wolverine finally broke his pacifist ways by decapitating the Red Skull with Captain America's shield. Wolverine then took the reward money and escaped with Iron man's armor. Logan then returned in time only to find his family killed by the Hulk gang. Logan then drawed his claws for the first time in 50 years and left with a vengeance.XXXWolverine then went to the base of the Hulk gang and massacred everyone. Logan then went to the home of Bruce Banner (who's now an old man). Banner revealed that he had Logan's family killed so he could fight Wolverine one more time. They then fight, banner was able to knock Wolverine down without transforming but wolverine eventually stabbed Banner which made him turn into the Hulk and ate Wolverine. Sometime later while the Hulk is planning to restart the Hulk gang until Wolverine ripped out of Hulk's stomach killing him.XXXThe story was concluded in Giant Size Old Man Logan (September 2009) with Wolverine riding off into the sunset with Bruce Banner Junior, heavily implying that this alternate version of Wolverine is the same character as "The Hooded Man" version. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Wolverine Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe